darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Straid of Olaphis
Straid of Olaphis is a character in Dark Souls II. Straid is also one of the two characters who can trade boss souls in order to obtain boss weapons and spells, the other being Weaponsmith Ornifex. He wears the Black Set and wields the Staff of Wisdom. He is voiced by Peter Marinker. Character Information A legend amongst sorcerers, Straid is known for his inquisitive and curious temperament, which made him a well-versed mage in both Sorceries and Pyromancies. Apparently, he also studied and acquired some Miracles and Hexes, as the player can find spells belonging to these kinds of magic among his wares. This makes Straid the only magic trainer that can teach the player all the kinds of magic that are found within the game. Although Straid is a wise and knowledgeable mage, he is an incredibly vain individual. He constantly looks down on the player for being "weak" and he speaks highly about his power and the "magnificence" of his spells. Straid always questions the player's intelligence (no matter how high is the Intelligence stat of the player) and he mocks them using his catchphrase "feeble cursed one!". Health and Souls |1800 |3600}} Equipment 150px|LH1 = |LH1-upg = |LH1-img = |head = Black Hood|head-upg = |head-img = Black Hood.png 150px|chest = Black Robes|chest-upg = |chest-img = Black Robes.png 150px|hands = Black Gloves|hands-upg = |hands-img = Black Gloves.png 150px|legs = Black Boots|legs-upg = |legs-img = Black Boots.png 150px}} Drops 100px|Guaranteed }} Location Straid is found petrified in his cell in front of a bonfire in The Lost Bastille, across the bridge from the Sinners' Rise, and must be cured of his petrification before the player can talk to him or access his bonfire, using a Fragrant Branch of Yore. Lore Straid was invited to Olaphis for his wisdom. A well-versed sorcerer, Straid became an expert in the various fields of magic. He is known as the creator of powerful spells, such as Homing Soul Arrow, Soul Bolt, Flame Swathe and Lingering Flame.Flame Swathe and Lingering Flame Descriptions. He was also responsible for the creation of the Ring of Resistance and the Dispelling Ring. Although Straid was known in Olaphis for his vast knowledge, he was also feared for it. He was lured into a dreadful trap, which likely resulted in his petrification.Black Hood Description. Since Straid never accepted an apprentice, a great part of his extensive knowledge was lostFlame Swathe Description. and wasn't recovered until he was unpetrified by the player. When cured, Straid reacts remarkably calm for someone who has been petrified for countless years. He claims that even Olaphis was not the first to stand where Drangleic does now,Black Robes Description. and that the curse was as much a problem back then as it is now. Wares Dark Orb | Dark Orb II.png | 600 | Dark Hail | Dark Hail.png | 1,500 | Dark Fog (Dark Souls II) Dark Fog | Dark Fog II.png | 5,200 | Affinity | Affinity.png | 11,500 }}|Miracles = Great Lightning Spear | Great Lightning Spear II.png | 13,000* | Sunlight Blade (Dark Souls II) Sunlight Blade | Sunlight Blade II.png | 12,400* | Unveil | Unveil.png | 2,200 }} * Available after clearing the Undead Crypt|Pyromancies = |Sorceries = Strong Magic Shield |Strong Magic Shield II.png |6,300 | Cast Light (Dark Souls II) Cast Light |Cast Light II.png |3,000 }}|Rings = Lingering Dragoncrest Ring | Ring lingering dragoncrest ring.png | 2,500 | Agape Ring | Agape Ring.png | 5,000 }}|Items = }} Boss Souls Trades |-|Weapons= |-|Spells= Notes *The player must have at least 3 Intelligence to access his store and boss soul trading. After buying 4 boss weapons he will reward the player by giving them his armor set. *After exhausting Straid's dialogue and using a Bonfire he will move outside of his cell. *Always be on alert when traveling to Straid's Cell Bonfire as the room will respawn (until respawn cap) Undead Citizen mobs. *If Straid is killed at any point of the game, a Gravestone will appear in Straid's Cell Bonfire and the revival cost will be 6,000 souls Trivia *Straid's voice actor, Peter Marinker, is one of the two voice actors who have appeared in all of the games of the series (the other being Matt Morgan, who has voiced the Crestfallen Warriors of each game and Domhnall of Zena in Dark Souls). He voiced Kingseeker Frampt, Darkstalker Kaathe and Eingyi in Dark Souls and King Allant in Demon's Souls. *One of the classes of the Network Test, the Dual Swordsman, wore the same armor set as Straid. *Initially, Straid was supposed to have a different backstory. The description of the pieces of the Black Set in the Network test state that Straid and the king of Olaphis slew an Ancient Dragon together, and that Straid's magic brought Olaphis into damnation. This story was later removed during development. Dialogue |} Gallery Straid Petrified.png|Straid as a petrified statue References pl:Straid z Olaphis Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants